


Bees? In my bonnet? It's more likely than you think.

by mossnrocks



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: #Be the change you want to see in the world, Allison and Dani and Binx are a girl gang, Also I aged Dani up a bit, Dani and Allison are besties now, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, God can forgive my sins if he ignores his own, High School AU?, I watched it for the first time this Halloween, I'm not sure what's going on here honestly, M/M, Max gets dragged along bc their parents want him to watch Dani, Most of the tags are platonic bc Im better at plantonic that romantic, My first multi chapter fic, Non-binary Thackery Binx, Ok so look, Other, She's like 14 and the rest are 16-17ish, Thackery and Allison are adopted siblings, Thackery is human tho, Thackery writes creatively, The Binx/max is slow burn, There are some original characters bc background ones ya know, These tags are mainly my headcanons, Whoops accidentally made Allison really like betting on things, but you know what the tag wragglers will just have to deal, is this a modern au?, sorry - Freeform, that's - Freeform, that's just the truth, these characters are going to be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: As it said in the tags, I am sinning for making this, probably. But also like-- be the change you want to see in the world? And I'm not writing Binx/Dani so like... ya know?Anyway Serious Description time:Thackery, Max, Allison, and Dani are living it up in high-school. And by that, I of course mean they are suffering greatly. There's teen drama! Bad grades! A mandatory sleepover scene!This has been lowkey discontinued, don't expect any more updates. Sorry!
Relationships: Dani Dennison & Allison Watts, Dani Dennison & Max Dennison, Max Dennison & Allison Watts, Thackery Binx & Allison Watts, Thackery Binx & Dani Dennison, Thackery Binx & Max Dennison, Thackery Binx/Max Dennison
Kudos: 9





	1. Ugh, Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda been using the tags and the summary as my notes? But like who even cares ya know. I've done a lot of things in my life and maybe this isn't even the most sinful thing. Please don't expect cohesion from this, I didn't put it in the tags but it's basically going to be crack. Semi-treated seriously?

Max Dennison was not having a good day. He had biology, Spanish, and PE-- and study hall, thank god. Christ, how did he go through this every day? At his locker, as he exchanged his books, he took a moment to bang his head (Lightly! It was Lightly! No one could yell at him about it!) 

That didn't stop Thackery, of course. 

"Oh my fucking god, Dennison! Don't die without me!" They grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Come on! It's time for Study Hall!" 

"Ughhhhhhh." Max groaned as he let Thackery drag him. "Is Allison gonna be there at least? She owes me five bucks." 

"For what?" 

"Unimportant." Lies. It was important. Allison and he had bet against Thackery-- but they didn't need to know that. 

They narrowed their eyes at him, and he looked away. If he didn't, he'd give in, and then it would be embarrassing. 

"I don't believe you." 

"How unfortunate. Now, c'mon. We don't want to be late, do we?" 

They did follow him, which was good. 

&&&

In study hall, Thackery and Allison met up. They immediately split off from Max, (though Allison did pay up, which was nice.) leaving him to slog through the bio-review alone. He grumbled for a moment, but he couldn't hold a grudge against them for being on top of all their work already-- though he could be jealous. His eye twitched at a particularly complex balancing equation, and he shoved the papers away. He'd just nap until lunch, then. He wasn't dealing with any more of that for now. 

Over by the window, Thackery and Allison were having a good time discussing their history project, which had to do with witches. (Of course it had to do with witches! They lived in Salem, for gods' sakes!) 

"Okay-- You're sure we can't use actual examples?" Thackery needled. "C'mon Allison-- let's really surprise the teach and give some factual stuff. Not just the shit about the 'Sanderson sisters' or whatever!" 

"You know that if we do that we'll fail, idiot." Allison said, dragging a hand over Thackery's. "You know Ms. Smith'll have a conniption if we really go ham." 

"But it isn't even ham! It's just pointing out that people make a lot of jokes about the continual abuse of power over women, and how the only people killed were actually women in powerless positions and this one old guy--" 

"Thack!" Allison said, slapping her hand over their mouth. "Quiet down, we're gonna get yelled at! Yeah, yeah. I get the hard-on for proper history. But c'mon, don't be that much of a nerd." 

"I'm not that nerdy!" They protested, moving Allison's hand. "Seriously! You're worse than me, you have a ninedy-eight in Bio--" 

"Sh!" 

"I will continue to decree the truth!" 

"Yeah, but don't go spilling my business!" 

They fell into a friendly argument that ended like their arguments always did-- laughter, and Max looking at them with concern clear on his face. 


	2. Nacho Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachos! The best of suppers! Especially when your parents are out of town (yet again!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl i never expected anyone to read this but at the time of writing this note I have 4 hits and one kudos... so boys, we're going up in the world! Leave comments giving suggestions for further chapters and I might even write them!
> 
> Also a lot of this chapter is inspired by how I interact with my younger brothers.

"Nacho Night." Dani and Max intoned. "Nacho Night."

"Nacho Night!" Dani shouted alone. Max nodded sagely and lifted the large plate above his head. 

"We thank the gods for their approval of our meal, allowing us to..." Max faltered. 

"Oh my god, Max, did you already forget the incantation?" 

"Maybe. Shut up, Dani." 

Max put down the tray of nachos on the table. Admittedly, most would find them a pathetic display of the glorious cuisine that is nachos-- the spread was mainly comprised of yellow corn chips and melted cheese that was a tad burnt. There was a section with black beans, and one with beef, but still. They were indeed quite plain. 

As siblings often do, the two ceased to used English or common sense to communicate. They dug in with the ferocity of savages beasts, grabbing and scrabbling for all the nachos they could eat. After a while, the tray had been cleaned even of the cheese that had burnt itself to the metal. Dani and Max lay reclined on the couch, watching some Scooby-Doo show. 

Dani kicked Max, who looked up from his phone. 

"No." He answered as she vaguely gestured at the show. She huffed, and he snorted right back. They pressed their feet up against the others and began to battle for dominance. The aim of the game, you see, was to make the other person's knees buckle first. Admittedly, Max usually won-- whether because Dani's knees buckled or he ended up essentially double-kicking her across the room was a 50/50 shot. 

So yeah, basic sibling relationships over here. 

"When are mom and dad going to get back again?" Dani asked as they finally headed upstairs for bed. 

"Uh-- I dunno, dork." 

"Not a dork." 

"Yeah, you are, dork. 'Night." 

"'Night, idiot." 


	3. Thackery And Allison Against Ms Smith And The Public Education System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Thackery couldn't mind their own business and get an easy grade. In this installment, Thackery and Allison but heads with their teacher, Ms. Smith, who is not the best at her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passion fic passion fic passion fic
> 
> no one wants this content other than like, me and **maybe** one other person that I do not know the identity of. Therefore, I will continue posting bc sometimes you just gotta be out here making content for those rare pairs.
> 
> btw yes all the facts about the Salem Witch Trials are true and I did do a lot of research bc I'm passionate about that too

"Thackery, I hope you know you are a very smart fool. Separately." Allison said as they walked into school. Thackery nodded. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"We're gonna get a bad grade." 

Thackery grimaced but nodded again. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Hey! Guys!" They turned to see Dani barreling down the hall, mindless of everybody else-- no wonder people didn't like the freshmen. Max was trailing behind her, looking tired. 

"Five dollars says Max pulled another all-nighter," Allison whispered to Thackery. 

"I'm not taking that bet." 

"Smart kid, you're learning." 

Dani and Max finally joined Allison and Thackery by her locker. Allison was collecting the last few things she needed for class, and then she and Thackery would be off to Spanish. Max had AP CSP (computer programming) first period, and Dani had Geometry. Dani was groaning on about some sort of angle postulate or something-- Allison was trying to listen, really, but it was also just quite boring. 

"Five dollars says you flunk." She said to Dani to distract her. Dani's eyes glittered at the challenge, and she puffed up. 

"Oh yeah?" She announced. "Five dollars says I ace it. Specifically-- 80 and above." 

Allison smirked. 

"Deal, kiddo." 

&&&

Spanish class was annoying and straightforward-- Thackery and Allison slogged through note-taking, far too preoccupied with the fact that they had history third period. After Spanish, they brushed past Max, who was now on his way to ELA with Ms. Son. Thackery and Allison had Ms. Viner-- and she kinda sucked. They holed up in the back of the classroom, talking about Thackery's writing. Ms. Viner didn't mind as long as they got their work done, which was pretty simple. 

Finally, it was time. The bell rang for third period. Allison and Thackery looked at each other and nodded. It was time. 

They rushed to Ms. Smith's room. Inside was already a madhouse, with students going wild. Ms. Smith was at the front of the room, trying to bring it to a slight semblance of order. 

"Students!" She announced. "Students! Calm down! It's time for our presentations!" 

Thackery and Allison nodded at each other again. They sat down in front of the class, where no one wanted to be. Ms. Smith frowned at them-- she was aware of Thackery and Alice's reputation with History classes. 

"Who would like to go first?" She asked, sickly sweet. Immediately, Thackery and Allison's hands went up. Her eyes glanced over them, and she chose someone who hadn't even raised their hand. "You, Chase."

"Ma'am?" He squeaked. "Uh-- Shoe isn't in today, and I can't exactly present without them, so..." 

Ms. Smith glared into the ether, resolutely ignoring Thackery and Allison.

It was a standoff--

and they won. 

"Alright, fine." She groaned, waving a hand at them. "You two, present your project on the witch trials." 

The two leaped to their feet and got to work. Thackery pulled up their slide show as Allison stood by the smartboard. 

"As we all know, Salem is infamous for the witch trials held back in 1692-- In class, we're told about the so-called 'Sanderson Sisters' and their influence on the city of Salem. Unfortunately, that's not exactly how it happened in the real world." 

Thackery stepped up and swapped slides. 

"The Salem Witch trials were a product of mania-- two young girls died due to mysterious illness, which led to accusations of witchcraft. In the end, 200 were accused, and twenty were executed. Nineteen were hung, fifteen died in prison, and one, notably, died via being smushed by rocks." 

"The man in question," Allison cut in smoothly. "Was named Giles Corey. He never admitted whether he was a witch or not-- but it's safe to assume he wasn't. Unlike the history we're taught in class, there never were any Sanderson Sisters stealing little girls for their youth." 

Ms. Smith had gone red, yet the two didn't seem like they were stopping. 

"Now, of course," Thackery moved to the next slide. "We understand the capitalistic goal here. It's tourism, it's 'fun'. But Allison and I here have some problems with the fact we're being taught non-facts. And that's our knowledge on that." 

"Alright." Ms. Smith hissed through clenched teeth. "Sit down now, then." 

Thackery and Allison smiled at each other-- it had worked! Slightly. No one would care, in the end, but they had stayed true to their morals. 

Over in AP World, Max's head hit the desk. 


	4. Max's Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Dennison is not a model student, but at least he has pretty good grades! But how does he keep those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy Passion Fic continues-- will we ever get an explanation or reason for the title? Maybe not, maybe not. Again, please leave comments! Comments give the author a self-esteem boost.

Brevity is the soul of wit, or so the quote goes. Max didn't like that. Max wanted to go to bed. 

But Max had a paper due tomorrow morning in the first period. And a test in second, and-- well. He couldn't exactly go to bed with all that on his plate, now could he? 

He knocked back a caffeine drink, shuddering as the acidic liquid dribbled down the back of his throat. _C'mon, old sport._ He encouraged himself. _Just a few more hours, and then we're done._ It was a lie, of course. Max probably wouldn't be done until far too late. But a bad essay was better than no essay, right? 

Getting to work was harder than he remembered. 

* * *

That morning, at school, Thackery and Allison were already outside, playing cards. Dani rocked up with her paint-stained overalls, ready for the day-- and Max trailing behind her again, the shadows under his eyes deeper than a well. 

"Wow!" Allison exclaimed. "Five bucks he didn't sleep again." She whispered to Thackery. They smacked her on the back of the head. 

"Shut up." They hissed back. To Max, they said "Dude... Are you alright? You look like you're about to collapse." 

"Hungh?" Max replied, sitting down roughly. He pulled another caffeine drink out of his bag and began drinking it. "M fine, don-- don't worry." 

This did not stop their worrying. 

"Max," Allison said, taking the drink from him. "What do you have first period?" 

"Ss..." He started to say. 

"He has Spanish." Dani piped up. 

"Ye." 

"Okay-- Spanish three, right?" She continued. Max nodded once. 

"Take a nap in there. We'll get you some energy drinks, and then you're going to perk up. Tonight? We're coming over. You? You're going to sleep." 

"But Allison--" Max attempts to protest. She shoves a hand in his face. "No. No talking. Only rest, idiot." 

"Yeah, c'mon bro. You have to take care of yourself!" Thackery said. Max glared. 

"Traitor." 


End file.
